Eweron Bladetwist
Eweron Bladetwist was born at the year of -1 (Which should make him about 27-28 years old) in Lordaeron, Son of Treweny and Thoriac Bladetwist. When Eweron was 1 year old, his father fought with the Alliance against the orcs in "The First War" while Eweron only lived with his mother for the five months his father was gone. When Eweron had his tenth birthday, Thoriac started to train him in handling weapons, in hope to make his son a great warrior one day too. The boy became skilled very quickly. As his father retired to focus on his family instead of fighting, the years passed and they lived in peace, most of the time. After 8 years of training, Eweron was sent off to his final test. To beat his father in a battle. Three years after his test, the Scourge invaded Lordaeron. Eweron quickly started to evacuate, but his parents refused to take his offer to leave with him. They said that they had to take care of a few things then meet him in Strahnbrad. Just before Eweron left, his father gave him the golden armour, resmithed and strenghtened that he used himself during his years as a warrior. Eweron was shocked, but accepted the armour happily. As Eweron left to Strahnbrad, waiting for his parents to arrive, he got worried after each day. Nobody arrived in a week and the Scourge had taken a great advantage over Lordaeron. He tried to return to his parents house, but was stopped by skeletons and ghouls. Even though he fought well against them, he was wounded and had to retreat back to Strahnbrad to get medical aid. He gave up hope and slowly moved towards Southshore. Left to pieces when arriving to Southshore, only to think about his family that had been lost to the Scourge and swore to one day avenge them. He later disapeared for a few years. Suddenly, showing up in Stormwind he slowly made a few friends aswell as enemies. He quickly joined his childhood friend that also survived the Scourge, Kevarus Valorfist and his Order. Eweron was close to lose his life several times while in the Order, and lost his "career" as a templar when he got posessed by an unknown source, turning against his fellow members. His stubborn will made him take the last of his sence and went to search for aid. The Scarlet Crusade acted quickly and gave him aid to get his memories back aswell as his mind. Grateful and for sure tricked into their promises, he joined the Crusade in hope to bring Lordaeron back to it's former glory. A girl was involved in his life aswell, of course. As soon as he came to Stormwind, but was too afraid to ruin their friendship to take another step into a relationship. After many attempts to show his love discreetly, he gave up hope and joined some Scarlet warriors on a secret expedition to Northrend itself. As arriving upon Northrend, they were met by the most brutal undead, and almost everyone was slaughtered before even making a difference to the Lich King or knowing anything about the land, he and a few survivors returned quickly back home to the Eastern Kingdoms. As they returned, he left the Crusade (as he realized their corruption more and more for each day) and quickly found the girl again, as he decided to make another attempt to get his beloved into his arms.